The invention relates to a backrest structure of a motor vehicle seat.
Such a backrest structure is known from DE 10 2007 003 642 A1 and comprises a rest frame of a backrest having a front side facing the back of the motor vehicle occupant along which front side the spinal column of the motor vehicle occupant extends in the longitudinal direction of the rest when the motor vehicle seat is used as intended. The rest frame is connected to two longitudinal struts or frame parts extending in the longitudinal direction of the backrest, on which longitudinal struts or frame parts a carrier element in the form of a carrier plate is adjustably arranged in the longitudinal direction of the longitudinal struts, which carrier element supports a lumbar support for supporting the lumbar vertebrae region of the motor vehicle occupant which is arranged at the front side of the rest frame.
In order to individually adapt the lumbar support to the back of a motor vehicle occupant, two adjusting devices are provided, one of which being a height adjusting device adjusting the lumbar support in the longitudinal direction of the backrest, i.e. substantially in the direction of the vertical vehicle axis Z by moving the carrier element along the longitudinal struts. A depth adjusting device serves for adjusting the stroke of the lumbar support in the direction of the longitudinal vehicle axis X, i.e. perpendicular to the extension plane of the rest frame, in order to adjust the bulge of a rest cushion that is arranged in front of the rest frame and the lumbar support and via which the back of the vehicle occupant is supported on the lumbar support.
The supporting element of the known lumbar support substantially covers the whole back region of the motor vehicle occupant and comprises supporting cushions of the lumbar support in the lumbar vertebrae region. On the one hand, this causes a correspondingly large installation space for adjusting the height of the lumbar support and on the other hand a large weight of the lumbar support usually consisting of metal.